


red spider lily

by PlsLetMeSleeb



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Time Travel, add more tags later, like hella wrong my poor kids, so much gore, spacial magic, tenrou arc gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlsLetMeSleeb/pseuds/PlsLetMeSleeb
Summary: Acnologia has won, Tenrou Island has fallen, and the S-Class Exams have been altogether canceled. All that’s left to do is run and try to stay alive.But running isn’t enough.Or, after Tenrou goes south, a little girl whose magic power is like a void pops up in the Fairy Tail guild hall, completely distraught, with half of her life missing from her memories. The only thing she can remember is that this is very wrong, and she wants her big brother back, please.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Loke, Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia, Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Chelia Blendy/Romeo Conbolt, Chelia Blendy/Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	red spider lily

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a Fairy Tail fic that i've had planned for about two years. Spoilers and gore ahead!!

Mavis cannot remember the last time she feared for her family’s souls as much as she does now. As she sits there, meditating, focusing her magic energy on her guild’s lifelines, she  _ pulls, _ taking from her old magic reserves.

They have been untouched for 100 years, and she assumed that they would stay that way until the day she needed her body back. Until the day she fought Zeref.

She miscalculated.

It isn’t often that she does, but Acnologia coming to Tenrou was unprecedented. She should’ve expected it. That high a concentration of magic, the magic of  _ her family _ was bound to bring trouble. First Zeref and Grimoire Heart. Now Acnologia and the destruction he has wrought. 

He will destroy her ancestral home. Of that, Mavis has no doubt. He will destroy it like Zeref destroyed Precht, leaving nothing but chaos and dust in its wake. If she wants to fix this, she must act quickly. 

She closes her eyes and prays.

-

The girl is standing over the man, foot on his neck,  _ crushing, punishing _ pain on his windpipe, but not enough to kill.

No. Never enough to kill. Not yet. The girl is good at what she does, is good at what she is, and wants answers. No. No, no. He cannot die yet. 

Her brother and best friend stand behind her. They watch, morbid curiosity plain upon her brother’s face as she leans down to the man, removing her foot from his neck and pulling him up with dull eyes.

She opens her mouth to answer a question.

And then there is nothing.

-

Kinana doesn’t drink. Their guild has been torn apart, their home taken from them, and their livelihoods destroyed, but she can’t bring herself to drink alcohol. Drinking would mean a loss of control, a loss of understanding of the pain that has come. Drinking would be a cheap way to forget, and another smear on the name of Fairy Tail. She knows that not everyone shares her thought process, but most do not drink.

Bisca doesn’t drink, but she’s pregnant, so Kinana wouldn’t serve her if she begged. Alzack doesn’t often drink, mainly because he’s a sad drunk, and Kinana doesn’t let him have more than one pint of ale at a time. 

Romeo is a child, and Jet and Droy  _ act _ like children, so they don't ask for alcohol, and they don't get any. 

Max and Warren have a pact. They won’t drink until Natsu and the others can share their drinks with them, and Kinana likes this pact. She knows that it would be easy for them to give up, but it gives them something. It’s nice. 

Vijeeter never drank before and has not changed anything about it, saying that it throws off his rhythm. 

Laki never liked alcohol before. She said it was strange, broken, and it breaks her mind. Kinana doesn’t pretend to misunderstand. Alcohol is a disease. 

Reedus orders alcohol, but only to make new paints. Kinana helps, sometimes. It’s a nice distraction.

Nab drinks at least three times a week. One-quarter ale, three-quarters soda, with ice. He usually falls asleep sometime after the second drink.

Wakaba drinks often. Daily. Three, at least. Vodka, straight. It always ends with Bisca taking him to his house and his wife doing her best not to smack him.

Macao drinks every moment he can. He doesn’t care what he drinks; he just asks for the nearest bottle. His alcohol tolerance is steadily going up, and every time his son drags him home, Kinana can feel her heart  _ crack _ a little, wishing things weren’t how they are.

Put merely, the members of Fairy Tail may have its reasoning for drinking, but most abstain. It’s almost been a year now, and nothing seems to matter anymore. Jobs have run dry, they lost the guild hall, and Macao finally realized that the Tenrou Team wasn’t coming back and took the Guild Master position. He sobbed through every bit of paperwork, but everyone turned a blind eye. Macao hates being seen crying, especially when Romeo is there, so Kinana ushered everyone out of the office and sat with him, finishing the paperwork herself when his writing got too shaky to be legible.

It was a Saturday when everything changed, and the rain was pouring down on the rickety guild hall. Kinana would be convinced that it was a punishment, if not for the fact that she knew there were no gods. Gods would be kind enough to leave them a way to get their friends back. The moment that Tenrou had gone down, she had stopped believing in Fiore and their paltry pantheon. If gods existed, she would cut them down where they stood.

But they did not. So Kinana did not. And she was still alive for it.

Bisca was the one who noticed the figure in the rain first, even though she was feeding Asuka, who had been born the prior week. 

The figure is small, swathed in red, and simply laying there as lightning and thunder and rain and the fury of the very gods that Kinana does not believe in swirls around her in a deluge of madness. Kinana does not hesitate.

She vaults over the bar, sprinting out the doors, and picks up the shaking bundle, eyes widening as the cloth falls away, revealing a small, pale face and cold skin. She runs back in, clearing off the nearest table hastily, and puts her hand to the girl’s neck, feeling for a pulse.

It is faint. It is so quiet, but it is  _ there,  _ and Kinana lets out a shaky sigh of relief.

Romeo, Jet, and Droy crowd around her as she takes the girl’s vitals, looking at Macao in desperation. 

“She’s freezing,” Kinana says, the first words she has said since she last asked for his order.

Macao looks pained. He has never been good at using his magic for warming or cooling things down. There is suffering in his face that she recognizes so well, because she knows it, too. She knows it by the way that Fairy Tail holds its breath every time the doors of the guild hall open, the way that Jet and Droy perk up when they see the color orange, and the way that Romeo wears a white bracelet that looks like it covered in scales.

It is a pain of being unable to do anything at all.

There is a silence in which Kinana can hear a statement that she  _ knows _ is true, but that makes her  _ so angry. _

_ If only Wendy were here. _

And maybe, if there wasn’t a little girl here, shivering and shaking, no older than Wendy herself-

Something in Kinana  _ snaps. _

She turns on her heel away from Macao, taking off her coat and leggings and wrapping the girl in them, furious at the guild’s complacency, its  _ willingness to let a child die because of their depression. _

“You are not  _ weak, _ ” she hisses as she holds the girl close to her own body, letting her leech from her warmth as Kinana closes her eyes and pours what little magic she has left into the void of this child’s magic. “You are not  _ infants. _ You are  _ wizards of Fairy Tail, so stop moping and do something to fix this. _

“You know that we’ve suffered. All of you know it. But instead of doing what you know that-” Kinana can’t finish, can’t say her missing friends’ names- “-what you  _ know they, and all of our missing friends, would do- _ ” She opens her eyes, drained, and sits, glaring at Jet and Droy. “What would  _ she _ do?”

They cringe at her words, Jet opening his mouth to retort, and faltering. He purses his lips and looks down.

“What would all of them say…?” she takes a shaky breath. “Natsu, Gray, Happy, Loke, Juvia. Lisanna, Erza, Mira. Gildarts, Elfman, Evergreen. Freed, Bixlow, Levy. Gajeel, Wendy, Mest, Carla, Panther Lily…  _ tell me what they would say, huh?! _ ” She bites at her lip, trying to keep herself from crying, but it’s useless. The tears pour down her face, drip down onto the table in front of her. “Why do you pretend to be so weak when I know you’re all so strong…?” she whispers. “How  _ dare you _ pretend to be weak now that we need you the most.  _ How dare each one of you pretend to be nothing?! You are my friends, my family, and you are not weak! Stop faking, damn you! Stop it! _ ” 

She feels a hand on her face, shaky and cold, wiping at her tears.

“D-don’t cry,” a soft voice says, and green eyes look up at her, hypocritical through their tears.

The girl has woken up.


End file.
